bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Hinata Tsubame
Parawiki.jpg|Bienvenidos a mi Parawiki2.jpg|Discusión! Esperamos que pases buenos momentos en Bleach Wiki. @sysop __TOC__ Bienvenida Bienvenida a la Wiki, Hinata-san, Soy Minato Hinamura (Hyorinmaru634) y te deseo una buena bienvenida a esta wiki, si tienes alguna duda, preguntame lo necesario. Tambien puedes entrar al Gotei 13 de la wiki si lees nuestra página de comunidad. 21:14 19 jul 2011 (UTC) ¡¡Hola encantada de conocerte!! Hola Hinata todavía no te he saludado, me llamo SliverSatonix, espero que te diviertas mucho en esta wiki y tengas ediciones positivas, si necesitas ayuda consultamelo a mi ¿vale? ah por cierto he visto que has subido imagenes que no son ni del anime ni del manga, por favor esas imagenes no se pueden poner en artículos ¿entienes? bueno hasta luego. [[User talk:SilverSatonix |'SilverSatonix']] 21:18 21 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola Si, como pudiste ver Los Usuarios aqui son como shinigamis, pero para ser un Shinigami debes primero ser un alumno de la Academia, puedes pedirle inscribirte a Taichi Inuzuri, que es temporalmente el que dara las misiones, puedes orientarte preguntandole a el. Y la Decima division esta libre tenes suerte, quizas con el tiempo te conviertas en capitan-- [[User talk:Marcos moreno|'ΜΔRÇΦ§ ΜØR€ΠŌ']] 14:35 22 jul 2011 (UTC) Academia Asi es si queres puedo darte tuprimer examen... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 21:06 22 jul 2011 (UTC) Mi Página Oye, Hinata-san, ví que hiciste un cambio en la página de mi perfil quitando las imágenes que tenia en la sección de Animes Favoritos. Quisiera saber el porque lo hiciste, pues las páginas de los usuarios solo pueden ser modificadas por los mismos usuarios y no deben ser editadas sin el consentimiento del usuario de la página. Espero que no se vuelva a repetir y si quieres, puedes responder mi pregunta!! 22:36 22 jul 2011 (UTC) *Bueno, no importa ahora pues eso era facil de recuperar, y además creo que me excedí conb el regaño :S, de todos modos ten más cuidado para la proxima :) Primer Examen Primer examen: Tenes que agregarle enlaces a las siguientes paginas: 089. Masterly! And Farewell!!, ¡Fin de la feroz batalla! ¡Libera, Getsuga Tenshō final! y Un amable brazo derecho. Cuando termines avimae y lo corrijo. Suerte! Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 12:30 23 jul 2011 (UTC) Respuesta Yo tampoco sabía lo que era al princio xD bueno un enlace es un texto o imágenes en un sitio web que un usuario puede pinchar para tener acceso o conectar con otro documento. Los enlaces son como la tecnología que conecta dos sitios web o dos páginas web. En el navegador se ven como palabras subrayadas (como Ir al índice de FAQ's al final de ésta página). Asi es más facil ordenar las cosas de las páginas web. hasta luego!! SilverSatonix (Discusión) 21:35 25 jul 2011 (UTC) Segundo Examen Aprobado! Pero es mas facil poner un enlace con el boton que aparece arriba, entre las opciones de edicion, esta arlado de cursiva. Segundo examen: Crear dos Capitulos a elección, podes guiarte con la seccion "Estructura" de la pagina: Proyecto Capítulos. Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 14:51 26 jul 2011 (UTC) Firma Ya veo, lo que quieres es personalizar tu firma ¿no? bueno es muy sencillo pero es un poco lioso, entra aqui para que te ayude cambiar tu firma: http://es.wikia.com/wiki/Foro:Firma y por ultimo tu debes poner los enlances a tu perfil y discusión, el color que quieras y la letra, si te sirve de ayuda mira en modo fuente mi firma espero que te haya sido de ayuda. SilverSatonix (Discusión) 19:10 26 jul 2011 (UTC) Capítulos Te falta, en el 163, en la sección "Personajes", ponerle "En orden de aparición:" y en el 164 poner la Categoría y lo de "En ordden de aparición:" Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 13:34 27 jul 2011 (UTC) De nada ^_^ De nada Hinata, ya sabes que estoy para ayudarte, si tienes otra duda consultamelo, ¡¡hasta luego!! PD: Te ha quedado muy bien tu firma. SilverSatonix (Discusión) 13:53 29 jul 2011 (UTC) Listo Aprobado! Tercer examen: Ahora tenes que sacarle la Categoría:Personajes a 5 artículos de Personajes, debido a que muchos la llevan y no es necesaria, ya que debe abarcar Categorías que clasifiquen mejor a los Personajes. Despues decime a cuales 5 le sacaste la Categoría. Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 17:31 29 jul 2011 (UTC) *No esta en ninguno de esos dos tipos de articulos, tenes que sacarle de articulos de Personajes... *En el caso de el Embajador de algas esta bien, porqueno hay otra Categoría que pueda llevar, asi que sacale a uno mas... Hola de nuvo ;) Hola Hinata, por supuesto que vamos a ser amigas, oye si no has visto algún anime, podrías entrar a mi perfil y abajo encontrarás diferentes animes, que he visto y una cosa más ¿ya has visto todos los episodios de bleach? hasta la vista. SilverSatonix (Discusión) 11:44 1 ago 2011 (UTC) ah Fairy Tail!! ese anime esta bastante interesante y muy bueno, la verdad es que ahora tiene creo 90 episodios, comparado con Bleach xD tiene demasiados, bueno espero que te guste Fairy Tail, adios. PD: Me puedes encontrar en Fairy Tail wiki, One Piece wiki, Naruto wiki y otros más. SilverSatonix (Discusión) 12:04 1 ago 2011 (UTC) Mensaje Flotante Si quieres te lo puedo hacer, pero si quieres lo puedes hacer tú si conoces o sabes algo de códigos CSS, lo sabes usar???, si no es así, dime que cosas debes tener :) 20:57 1 ago 2011 (UTC) *Listo, lo quieres así o le cambio algo?? Hola!! Hola, que tal, te queria felicitar por los dibujos que tienes en tu blog, son muy buenos esos dibujitos de shiro-chan, bueno te dejo el mensaje aqui porque no puedo ponerlo en tu blog, te felicito, dibujas muy bien, el que mas me gusto fue el ultimo que pusite, de cuando Hiyori le dice pervertido, muy bueno. ::::: Megamewgirl (discusión) 20:23 2 ago 2011 (UTC) Cuarto Aprobado! Cuarto Examen: Ahora tenes que crear dos Episodios a tu eleccion... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 17:05 3 ago 2011 (UTC) *Aprobado! Comenzamos con el ultimo examen, es algo largo, pero aca voy a ver si sabes usar las opciones basicas de edicion. Primero tenes que crear una Sandbox (se crea creando un artículo que se llama: Usuario:Hinata Tsubame/Sandbox), luego de crearla pone un Encabezado 2,que diga Academia, y luego uno 3 que diga "Último Examen". Lo del PC, mejor unite luego de graduarte...Te parece? Oye Hinata tomate el tiempo que queiras au asi puedes entrar a la 11 division, veo que Taichi aun no te ha respondido tu ultima prueba, pero pronto lo hara, no te preocupes"Archivo:11.jpeg Jūichibantai Taichō Ryukuzu Kūchin" 21:43 11 ago 2011 (UTC) Ultimo Bueno, ahora escribi Hinata Tsubame (en cuersiva, subrayado) y James Cullen (en negrita, tachado). Cuando lo hagas avisame. Perdon por la tardanza pero estare un poco inactivo estos dias... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 18:15 16 ago 2011 (UTC) *Bueno, ahora pone a Hinata Tsubame en centrado y James Cullen en texto a la izquierda. Cuando lo hagas avisame ;) K-konichiwa Hinata-san... e-ettooo... arigato por la bienvenida n.n y bueno... me preguntaba si... si no es mucha molestia claro... si podrias ayudarme un poquitin en esto? e-es que soy nueva y la verdad estoy re perdida y no se que hacer!! >.Ōke Keibi]] ''Taichi Inuzuri'' (''Discusión)'' 20:09 25 ago 2011 (UTC) *Bueno, ahora pone una galeria con minimo 3 imagenes... *Bueno, ahora una diapositiva con las mismas caracteristicas que la galeria... *Bueno, ahora pone una enumeracion con lo que quieras... *Bueno, ahora pone items... *Por ultimo...Mira en tu Sandbox... *No, no es editar y borrar lo que escribi, tenes que entrar al historial y apretar desacer... *Listo...FELICIDADES!!!!!!!! TE HAS GRADUADO!!!! Que puesto queres ocupar? Y en que Division? *Bueno, ya lo sos, felicidades!! Felicidades FELICIDADES, y queria saber si aceptas ser mi teniente Hinata"Archivo:11.jpeg Jūichibantai Taichō Ryukuzu Kūchin" 23:09 27 ago 2011 (UTC) Bueno Hinata tienes qeu hacerte la firma de la UNdeciam division, si no sabes yo te la hago y tambien poner el Brochure de reclutamiento de la Undecima."Archivo:11.jpeg Jūichibantai Taichō Ryukuzu Kūchin" 23:26 27 ago 2011 (UTC) PC Obvio. Tu primer Capi es: 208. The Scissors... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '(Discusión)' 00:56 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Felicidades Te felicito por ser teniente :D bueno ahora somos tenientes eso es muy bueno nuevamente te Felicito bueno nos vemos ^^ 'Archivo:9.jpegFukutaicho.Sir.Erunan Kuresupo' ([[Usuario Discusión:Kensei Kurotsuchi|'Diacución']]) 01:25 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Siguiente Artículo Perfecto! Tu segundo Capi es: 190. Conquistadores... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 14:21 28 ago 2011 (UTC) *Sacale la cursiva a la descripcion de la Portada... Hola de nuevo *Vaya, vaya a quién me encuentro, pero si eres tú Hinata ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¡¡Felicidades por tu ascenso a teniente!! bueno si puedo te voy a cambiar tu firma, pero me tienes que decir que color, letra quieres que te ponga. Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Taicho: SilverSatonix (Discusión) 19:34 29 ago 2011 (UTC) *Mira tu Usuario:Hinata Tsubame/Firma, ya he cambiado tu firma. Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Taicho: SilverSatonix (Discusión) 19:50 29 ago 2011 (UTC) *Bueno a mi también me paso eso prueba a pegar esto en tus preferencias/firma: Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Taicho: SilverSatonix (Discusión) 20:11 29 ago 2011 (UTC) *No hay de que, si tienes otra duda consultamelo cuando quieras ¿vale? bueno hasta luego. Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Taicho: SilverSatonix (Discusión) 21:25 29 ago 2011 (UTC) Casi Casi Perfecto! Proximo: 191... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 21:30 31 ago 2011 (UTC) Plantilla Es muy fácil crear una plantilla, debes crear un artículo que empiece con Plantilla: y el nombre que quieres poner, y cuando quieras poner esa plantilla a un artículo debes poner espero que te haya ayudado, hasta luego. Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Taicho: SilverSatonix (Discusión) 13:41 1 sep 2011 (UTC) Muchas gracias, trataré de hacer mi "trabajo" lo mejor que pueda. Hola taicho gracias por tomarse la molestia d enviarme un mensaje n_n WolfGirl96 (discusión) 01:40 2 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola!! Gracias por saludarme, espero llevarme muy bien con la gente, tengo una pregunta ¿cómo puedo entrar a la academia? estoy muy interesada por ese asunto y también quiero saber como hacer ese mensaje flotante, gracias y adios. SoiFong (Mi Discusión) 11:52 2 sep 2011 (UTC) Bueno ya he puesto el mensaje flotante a mi discusión. SoiFong (Mi Discusión) 12:42 2 sep 2011 (UTC) Undecima Te referis al artículo de Gotei de la Wiki o al art. comun de la Wiki? En cuanto al Capi...Perfecto!! (cuenta para este mes) El proximo es: 197. The Approaching Danger... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 21:21 2 sep 2011 (UTC) *Ok, no hay problema... Comentario??? La verdad no le veo necesidad de actualizar el comentario, pero porque lo preguntas?? 00:18 3 sep 2011 (UTC) *Esta bien, voy a actualizarlo, pero lo hago mañana, ok?? Actualizado Actualizado... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '(Discusión)' 14:49 3 sep 2011 (UTC) Anime hola acerca de tu pregunta de la foto de mi perfil esta pertenece al protagonista principal de la serie de anime Nurarihyon no Mago. ahora que estoy aqui aprovecho para preguntarte como hiciste para poner ese mensaje flotante que aparece en tu discusion me gustaria saber como se hace para ponerlo en mi perfil 'Tatsuya Kirime' ([[Usuario Discusión:Segador14|'Discusión']]) (discusión) 20:33 3 sep 2011 (UTC) bueno si no es mucha molestia me encantaria que me ayudaras con eso XD 'Tatsuya Kirime' ([[Usuario Discusión:Segador14|'Discusión']]) (discusión) 20:46 3 sep 2011 (UTC) Perdon! :D lamento interumpir pero veo q ayudaras a Segador 14 para hacer el mensaje flotante..... podrias ayudarme a mi tambien (apenado) es que me e estado rebuscando para hacerme uno y no e podido y veo q tienes conocientos de HTML, me imagino q sera secillo para ti.... Lamento las molestias y solo si puedes o si tienes tiempo o si quieres me dejas un mensaje en mi discucion! :D Graciias Rokubantai FukuTaicho Shihōin Satellizer (discusión) 20:51 3 sep 2011 (UTC) *Ahhh Enserio!! :D Ok.... haber el color de fondo negro con letras rojas! (son mis colores favoritos!) me gustaria una que dijera Bienvenido a mi Perfil! (Fondo negro letras Amarillas y el Gif de El Getsuga tensho de ichigo en Shikai) y otro a mi Discucion (fondo negro metras rojas el Mugetsu).... si no es mucha molestia repito si tienes tiempo me ayudas si no yo espero! :D Graciias Rokubantai FukuTaicho Shihōin Satellizer (discusión) 21:12 3 sep 2011 (UTC) #Graciias!!! esta genial una pequeñisima observacion (apenado) eran letras rojas y la imagen era un gif de cuando usa a mugetsu pero esta bien!! solo t lo aclaro! y que dijera arriba de la imagen Bienvenido a mi Discucion abajo de la imagen que dija Deta tu mensaje Graciias!!!Rokubantai FukuTaicho Shihōin Satellizer (discusión) 21:51 3 sep 2011 (UTC) #La de perfil era un Getsuga tensho del shikai de ichigo la imagen esta en su perfil i las letras que sean negras con amariilo.... que Diga Bienvenido a mi perfil, (abajo de la imagen) Deja tu comentario.... De verdad lamento las molestias #en mi perfil esta bien me parece Graciias!!! :DRokubantai FukuTaicho Shihōin Satellizer (discusión) 22:19 3 sep 2011 (UTC) #Estoy realemente apenado por lo que te pido... y como me dijiste si queria algo o faltaba algo... bueno te dire.... *Ves a orihime en tu perfil ese es un GIF (imagen animada) a pues en mi perfil lo quiero asi como que el Fondo sea NEGRO con LETRAS AMARILLAS y con esta imagen http://images.wikia.com/bleach/es/images/3/30/Getsuga_Tensho_in_Shikai-1-.gif Pero lo que dice abajo de la imagen esta muy bien Graciias por eso! *Ahora en mi Discucion te pedire que cambies, es que pongas este Gif http://images.wikia.com/bleach/es/images/c/c6/Ichigo_Mugetsu.gif y que el fondo NEGRO y letras ROJAS de ahi nada mas espero no causarte muchas molestias cuando puedas lo haces mientras esperare ok Gracias por tu esfuerzo!! :D Rokubantai FukuTaicho Shihōin Satellizer (discusión) 23:10 3 sep 2011 (UTC) *aqui estan los links por si no sabes como buscar la imagen: EL Getsuga Tensho en shikai http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Ichigo#Shikai:_Zangetsu *Ichigo usando su Mugetsu espero que esto te ayude *http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Ichigo#Bankai:_Tensa_Zangetsu *Yeah!!!!!! Graciias!!!!! :D Eres Genial! mensaje flotante hola de nuevo bueno la imagen seria esta que puse y el fondo podria ser blanco como el tuyo con letras azul oscuro, y podrias ponerlo en mi perfil y mi discusion si no es molestia y muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para hacerlo thumb|272px Casi Te olvidaste la Categoría... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 21:51 4 sep 2011 (UTC) *Casi Perfecto! Siguiente: 196. PUNCH DOWN THE STONE CIRCLE... Thanks!!! Muchas gracias !!! Un placer , aqui la gente parece toda muy simpatica, aun estoy aprendiendo a manejarme. (^.^) Kattarina (discusión) 18:26 5 sep 2011 (UTC)Kattarina GRACIAS hola solo pase por aqui para decir GRACIAS por lo del mensaje flotante te quedo genial te debo una, ya sabes cualquier favor que necesites me dices, bueno, nos vemos 'Tatsuya Kirime' ([[Usuario Discusión:Segador14|'Discusión']]) (discusión) 23:52 6 sep 2011 (UTC)' gracias gracias por la bienvenida =D, no te pude contestar ese dia porque estube algo ocupado, pero de todos modos gracias. Kris Tennyson (discusión) 19:22 8 sep 2011 (UTC) Manga Hola Hinata, que tal, fijate que hace un ratito vi que en la discución del usuarion Kururi Hitsugaya pusiste que no tenias donde leer el manga en castellano, yo si tengo donde, de ahi saco las fotos de los capitulos, pero el problema es que esta volteado el dialogo asi que tendrias que leerlo al reves, si te interesa con gusto de doy el link, avisame BYE BYE :P Megamewgirl (Mi discusión) 04:01 10 sep 2011 (UTC) *Hola, okay de lo doy, pero si lo usas te recomendaria que volteras el dialogo y/o los cuadros porque puede causar confusion, pero te tendrias que esperar un poquito porque el link lo tengo en mi laptop y estoy en la casa de mi abuela, pero te lo doy apennas llegue, sino a mas tardar el lunes, pido tu paciencia porfis, BYE BYE :P Megamewgirl (Mi discusión) 18:26 10 sep 2011 (UTC) *Hola Hinata, como te va, aqui tengo ya el link de la pagina del manga, es esta te recomendaria que la guardaras en algun lado, pero si la llegas a perder con gusto te la daria de nuevo, eso era todo, BYE BYE :D Megamewgirl (Mi discusión) 23:23 11 sep 2011 (UTC) Capi Sacale la cursiva a la descripcion de la Portada. No te olvides de firmar!! ;) Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|Ōke Keibi'']] '[[Usuario:James cullen|''Taichi Inuzuri]] (''Discusión)'' 18:09 16 sep 2011 (UTC) *Casi Perfecto!! Ahora 189. RESOLVE... Hola, muchisimas gracias por darme la bienvenidad a la comunidad Wikia ^^ La verdad que des hace tiempo queria hacerme una cuenta, al fin he podido. Espero que nos llevemos muy bien. Me ha gustado mucho tu perfil, solo una preguntita... como haces para tener esas minis-presentaciones que pasa las imagenes una por una? Me ha encantado ^^ Bueno, no tengo mas para decir, espero sigamos en contacto. Ja-nee! Naomi.Hitsugaya (discusión) 00:36 19 sep 2011 (UTC)Naomi.HitsugayaNaomi.Hitsugaya (discusión) 00:36 19 sep 2011 (UTC) HOLA mi nombre es angela me en canto tu pagina y lo que mas me gusto es la imagen de hinata de shinigamieres un (a) genio me encanto te digo algo yo quiero ir a clases de dibujo para dibujar a todos los personajes de bleach y algunos que conosco pero te digo algo un secreto una noche me imagene ichihina se que suena extraño pero bueno tengo imaginacion pero te digo algo talves has oido de ella es una chica timida dulce y no pelea nada bien pero te digo de que forma mas dibertida me la imagino que sea dibertida buena y llena de humor y fuerte y bueno es todo aora te dire mi nomre completo ANGELA ARIANA VALDEZ FLORES (- - - -) baiba.